Green Beans and a Country Dream
by This is My Second Account
Summary: When Jayden gets the flu, Mike begins to get feelings for a certain Yellow Ranger


Green Beans and a Country Dream

Author Note: Dum-dum-dum-dum! Here he, here he. 'Tis time for the long awaited Memily fanfic!

"Remind me why we have to be here?" I moaned to Emily.

"So I can get some food for a stew," Emily replied to me, putting a few ears of corn in the big wicker basket I was carrying.

The Farmers Market was in town, so Emily, being a country girl, begged to go. And when she got her permission, she begged one of us to go. Mia wanted to, but she already was going on a date with Kevin. It was about time. Wesley and Antonio had been working on getting some girls, so they were busy. And Jayden was sick with a cold.

That's where Emily's warm, mouth-watering stew came in.

So I had to go. We went down the aisles, my basket getting heavier and heavier by the minute. I was beginning to wonder if my arms would fall off in no time.

"Okay," she took the basket, "I think that'll about do it."

She didn't look like the basket was heavy to her. Man, country girls were seriously tough chicks. And a Samurai country chick was unbelievable. Emily was a prime example.

Once we'd paid, we headed back for the Shiba House. But before we left the market, Emily sat down on a hay bail. She gazed at all the farmers and breathed in the crisp air.

"Mike," she finally spoke, "you want to know something?"

Sitting beside her, I replied, "Sure."

"When I was on the farm," she told me, "I was a hard worker. But when I had problems with my work, Serena would always help me out. We were like a team, working together amazingly. Having a Samurai team…that makes me feel really loved. But I miss having Serena around."

"I would, too," I agreed, "I mean, I know you guys were super close. Me? My company was always my buddies."

"I wish I had friends when I was younger," she kept her eyes on the market, "but I was always teased and picked on. Serena was my best friend."

"That is understood," I took her hand, "but let's face it: Our lives are different now. We're all friends and family, so we can't worry about our pasts. When it's all over, I'll go back to my old life as a video game avid. And you'll reunite with your sister."

"Our lives will never be the same completely," Emily got closer to me.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," she took both of my hands, "we'll always be friends."

"And we'll keep in touch, right?"

"Every day,"

"But how do I know you won't forget me?"

I wasn't as cool as the others. I was a rebel and a video game junky. Why would anybody want to remember me?

"I just won't,"

"We need proof,"

"Alright."

Without another word, she kissed my cheek.

"There. Now I'll remember you as the guy I gave a kiss at the market," she smiled.

I felt mushy. She'd _kissed_ me. Sure, it was just for memory, but still. I felt warm and tingly all over.

"Come on, Mike," she picked up her basket, "we need to get Jayden some stew before he coughs up a lung."

She really cared about our leader. What girl wouldn't be charmed? He was fearless, strong, and handsome. The boy was a natural hunk. People like me had to cross our fingers on love. We had to work at it. Not that I resented Jayden. He was a really cool guy.

But my heart was for the sweet and innocent country girl named Emily.

But what chance did I have against him?

Back at The Shiba House, I played my handheld as Emily cooked. The smell of her cooking drifted into the room and made my mouth water. Mia was a useful member and a big sister to us, but she was a lousy cook. Her cooking made you want to run for your money. But Emily was a different case entirely.

Suddenly, Jayden stumbled into the room. He was weak and pale, but he seemed a little better.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, "you're sick. And I have no intrest in catching your virus."

"I need to keep in shape," he replied in a hoarse voice from coughing, "so I decided to walk a little bit."

He sat on his seat and coughed again. He was a usual hunk, but not today. Today he was a sick, weak teenager with tangled blonde hair and a hoarse voice.

"Jay?" Emily came into the room carrying a tray, "what are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to keep up my energy," he replied.

"Well, eat this. Then back to bed, mister!" she smiled, setting the tray on his lap.

He ate slowly, savering it. The smell was about to drive me crazy, so I went into my room to doodle on my game. About an hour later, the door creaked open. Emily came in holding a small bowl of soup.

"I had some left over," she explained, setting it on my lap.

"Thanks, Em," I smiled, grateful.

I savered every bite and sip. The only thing I didn't eat was the green beans. My color is green, but I do _not _like green beans. She noticed and scooped one up on the spoon.

"Open wide," she smiled.

Closing my mouth tight, I shook my head. But that Samurai country chick was persistent. I found myself running around the room, her at my heels. But she got me soon enough by pinning me to the floor. With a sigh, I ate the green bean. My eyes went wide.

She had made it _good. _

I nodded as she laughed.

"Why, thank you," she grinned as she helped me up.

"Hm," I smiled back at her.

As she picked up the bowl, I felt warm and cuddly. She deserved a good man. And if not Jayden..it was going to be me.

Author Note: Well? Like I said, my first true-blood Memily. Tell me what ya' think, but no flames! ;)


End file.
